Spy Game
by minoki
Summary: Merlin/Kingsman fusion story Now there was another position open within the Kingsman agency and it was just Richard Arthur Penn Drake's luck that he was selected as a candidate. Not Beta-Read or Edited.
This has been in my head since i've watched the movie, which has been awhile back. I honestly thought more people would write some Merlin/Kingsman fusion...i guess i'll have to start.

I have an idea where this is going though not completely sure.

Not beta-read or edited

cross posted on a03 earlier

Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters.

Spy Game

Soon after the whole fiasco with what was now dubbed the 'Valentine Incident' Merlin sent an emergency broadcast to the other knights calling for a meeting, in the flesh at HQ. Gary Unwin-mostly known as 'Eggsy'- though was unsure of his place as a knight and questioned Merlin, who invited him to come and mentioned that his placement-though he had proven himself-had to be voted with the rest of the knights, Merlin assured Eggsy that he would fight for him. Upon arrival to HQ Merlin left to get everything organized and ready, he wanted to go shift through some news feed and data to see what was the impact of the incident and what was left of the world; which thankfully wasn't too catastrophic, sure a lot of politicians were gone and many people hurt but luckily the government and armed forces was up and running quickly. They had already started an investigation- Though completely unnecessary when Merlin sends all the info to M16- and helped people who were critically a few weeks time everything would be back to normal.

The arrival of the knights happened within the week, some were coming from farther places than others but everyone had made it and now they were all seated at the round table-Which really was a rectangular table. Eggsy knew that Merlin was relieved to find that there was no other traitors in the organization and that everyone made it alright-Though there was much doubt in the latter.- When everyone was settled he informed them on the events of the 'Valentine Incident' and quickly proposed that Gary Unwin should take Galahad's place.

The vote was unanimous and Gary was welcomed into the fold. Merlin then proceeded to inform them that since Chester King's-He didn't deserved to be called 'Arthur'- subsequent betrayal that left a position open-Merlin couldn't help note that this many position openings has not happened since the last Cold War. He now told the knights to bring forth new candidates to test though he mentioned that both Lancelot and he were exempt from finding someone. Eggsy shrugged uncaring for he had no one he knew who could do this sort of thing, while Lancelot just nodded in agreement.

After all the questions were fielded, Merlin stayed to talk with a few Knights and the rest went off. As they walked to their quarters Eggsy turned to Roxy and asked "You think we can watch the newbie's?"

"I don't know why you would care." Roxy told him, her left eyebrow rising into an arch, "There are other things to worry about."

Eggsy shrugged carelessly, "As I see it, government got the whole Valentine thing covered, and no one out there to really hire us when they trying to rebuild and what not. So we'll be out of commission for awhile, anyways Merlin mentioned something about some housekeeping." He responded to her, "Might as well check out the new recruits."

She sighed, "You have a point. Well I suppose you can ask Merlin about it, but I have a feeling he might not be overseeing this one. It seems to me he stepped up in rank."

Eggsy brows furrowed in confusion, "Yeah about that, it really seemed to mean that Chester King was the leader right?"

"Right" She responded.

"So does the person who get the position 'Arthur' get bred to be leader, cause that'd make sense, you know with the whole "round table thing" though I can see a lot of problems with that already. Or can anyone become leader afterwards? Is it just coincidence that Chester King was the higher up man? "He rattled to her in confusion. " Is the 'Arthur' position synonymous with leadership? Would rename one of the more experience knights and he would beome 'Arthur'?"

"To be honest I was not told the system rankings." She replied back, her face thoughtful, "Your guess would be as good as mine. I suppose Merlin will let us know about the inner workings soon enough."

It wasn't till a few weeks later they were informed that one of Eggsy's former theory was correct. Merlin had informed them that the name you were assigned was yours till death and that no-one was assigned new names, instead to pick leadership in came down to experience, suitability and intelligence. The knights took stock of their fellow colleagues and through rigorous testing and information stats voted the new leader. 'Tristan' was now taking over as the de-facto Leader of the agency; Merlin had told them he was more a Tech/Quartermaster than a field agent as others were, he was not applicable for leadership instead was something along the lines of a right-hand man.

As for training, Merlin didn't see the harm of them watching, and if Eggsy would like, participate, he could be the drowning person this time-Merlin would of course teach him how to properly look like he drowned without actually drowning-, seeing as 'Amelia' was busy with other aspects of the organization. Eggsy agreed readily enough, excited in the prospect of meeting new recruits- he had always been a sociable person.

Richard Arthur Penn Drake was your average twenty-three year old; having just finished school for a double first in Business and Economics at Oxford and also finished serving time in the reserves- Serving in the army had always been a family tradition and legacy though now the family did not make it their career of choice-. He was now looking for a job though and not entirely sure what he wanted to accomplish. His father a businessman had wanted him to join the bank in which he was an executive for, but Richard wasn't quite ready for all that so that was how he ended up taking an interesting proposition by his uncle to join his agency.

Something kind of military based work but more of an informational agency-If Richard didn't know better it kind of sounded like M16 which, wow who didn't want to for them? So Richard readily agreed to a month long audition. So here he was in some sterile room with 7 other youths, he greeted them kindly, noticing quickly how there were few girls- outnumbering them 3:5- and that they were mostly like him, upper middle class to higher middle class people, with the one exception Harry*. Everyone was brimming with confidence and sass, already forming groups like it was first grade. That was when Merlin- the recruiter that his uncle introduced to him earlier, who had finally informed him as to what exactly he was applying for after making sign a bunch of legal documents-barged in, everyone quickly stood to attention. He doled out some rules and a whole lot more information, before leaving them to sign their body bags- which now Richard was sort of rethinking this whole situation, but he never backed down from a challenged.

Richard had always been a light sleeper even when he was young, so when the lap of water hit his toe he was quick to react and shouted out in surprise, water was abound and rising quickly. Soon everyone was awake and the lights turned on. He looked around quickly for an escape route and quickly disregarded the door- too obvious; this had to be a test. That was when one of the other recruit, Kathy yelled at them to unhook the shower heads and attach them to the toilets, everyone quickly started to swim.

Richard meanwhile steadied himself for a second, and began to swim towards the shower area, it wasn't till he was halfway there that he noticed someone missing from the people who were already there. He turned around to see Harry struggling, as quickly as possible Richard swam towards Harry. It was then he noticed that Harry was about to burst from holding his breath, he didn't get enough oxygen. Before Harry opened his mouth in desperation Richard pulled his close and locked lips with the other recruit, breathing oxygen into him. Afterwards he pulled Harry desperately along to the others, he needed oxygen for himself and fast!

Once they got there, some recruits traded the breathing tube with him and Harry so they breath, after which he got a lungful traded it back so he could look around. He signalled to the others to get their attention and started to hand sign.

'I hope you guys can understand Sign language' He signed.

Many hopelessly shrugged but a few nodded back.

'We need to find a way out, we can't stay here forever' one of the girls signed to him.

'I'm sure this is a test, the door is probably rigged so there must be another way out.' He signed

'How can you be certain? Have you tried it? We should leave out options open' another recruit, Karl signed.

'Alright we'll try the doors, but I say we should check for loose panels in the room as well. Keep an eye out for bubbles or jet stream. It can indicate a way out." George the other recruit signed.

Richard nodded he then started to indicate to the others that didn't understand sign language to pair up push against any surface to see what would give way, he took another breather from the tube and signalled Harry to partner up with him, Karl and another recruit meanwhile headed straight for the doors. It took them several minutes before one of the recruits signalled to the others that the mirror was two-sided and that if they could break it, they would be out. A few recruits started to punch the mirror and finally it gave way and they all tumbled out and fell to the floor of the other room. Disoriented it took a moment for them to realise that Merlin stood against the wall, a notebook in his hand.

"Congratulations you all made it, though longer time than most." Merlin told them flatly, "Though the first group to get everyone out alive. Good display of teamwork Mr. Drake."

"Holy! You'd actually kill us!"One of the recruits yelled out in anger.

"You were already forewarned of all the risk before signing Mr. Ryder" Merlin Scoffed at the recruit.

"I want out! I want out, man I thought that was just a scare tactic." Ryder continued to yell out as he pulled himself up.

"Of course, you are free to go. If you would follow me Mr. Ryder, The rest of you, change of sheets and mattress is in the next room over, one of my assistant will help you. Dismissed." Merlin said as he walked out.

Slowly everyone heaved themselves up and groaned, trickling into the other room. As Richard was about to walk towards the door an arm shot out and grabbed him. He turned around quickly to see that it was Harry.

"Thanks for the save." Harry told him, with a wide grin "Most people are too busy thinking bout themselves or just desperately finding a way out. I appreciate it, I could have died."

"It's-ah- no problem noticed we were short and well, didn't really think about it." Richard said honestly, "Wasn't about to leave yeah there even if it's a competition for a position."

Harry just nodded.

"I hope we don't get anymore swimming kind of test, I hate being submerged in water for long periods." Richard confessed quietly.

"Really? You seem alright in there." Harry questioned.

"Yeah couldn't stand to swim for the longest time, well actually don't swim much at all still, only when I was forced to. For training, I used to be in the reserves." Richard said.

"Hm, me too but was actually in the regs." Harry responded back.

"Nice, seems to me we'll be ahead of everyone else." Richard said, grinning at his companion as they made their way to the next room.

It was during the next day 'Harry' who was actually Eggsy went to find Merlin to talk before the other recruits would awaken.

"Merlin?" Harry called out in the big office space.

"Over here," Merlin replied typing away on a desktop computer.

"Was that really the first time one of your recruits saved the drowning person?" Eggsy asked as he leaned against the table.

"Yes, we usually recruit young, and at that age not many have in depth field training or experience." Merlin replied as he continued to type away, "So in extent they mostly thing about themselves or are too frightened to thing properly. This helps scare the recruits and weed out others. Mr. Drake though has actual field training, and for six years. One of the more experienced recruit and the calm disposition is a bonus."

Eggsy nodded in understanding, "So how will I get out of the group training now?"

"You will just fail the first intelligence test." Merlin said, stopping his typing to look up at him.

"Sounds good" Eggsy responded, "How's everything else?"

"Running beautifully, we have already received many contract jobs." Merlin said, continuing with his typing. "While some old contracts have...well they've been terminated because of the circumstances making them irrelevant."

"So when will I be getting a field mission?" Eggsy questioned, excited at the prospect of work.

"Ah, yes" Merlin said, swiveling the chair around to face him. "As you are unaware, new recruits are assigned handlers; these agents are for the most part your work life partner. Your fist unofficial mission had me acting as your "handler". I generally handle a select few knights and more delicate mission. After Tristan has reviewed everything, we will be assigning both you and Lancelot a handler. The agents assigned to you will be watching your every move through your glasses, which you must wear for every mission unless otherwise stated. They will guide you, providing technical and informational support. These agents will always be there for you; only on special case mission will you ever be solo. Of course that being said, if you are well accomplished and talented you may run solo as well; with a handler only if you want assistance few and between."

"Makes sense" Eggsy said in agreement.

He looked downcast for a moment before staring Merlin in the eye. "So I'm guessing you were Harry's Handler?" Eggsy asked.

"For the most part," Merlin said softly. "He was more a solo Knight, if anything. Incredibly talent and ingenious he was."

"He's a lot to live up to." Eggsy responded, a bit uncertain.

"I am sure you will meet that bar and exceed." Merlin stated kindly. "Now may I suggest returning to the others?"

"Alright... and...Thanks Merlin." Eggsy told the man as he turned to leave the room.

*Harry- That is Eggsy using Galahads real name as a cover.

*Richard Arthur Penn Drake...hahah you guys get it? Anyways couldn't have the first name Arthur...wouldn't make sense...it my mind.

I really feel like this was my explanation page seeing as Kingsman movie didn't explain a lot with how the organization works sooo made it up. Probably will go over everything to make it more cohesive later...when i figure everything out more

Also the Kingsman movie had alluded a couple times that they use the same test, every time they need a position filled.

the times in the movie are: Merlin and the parachute drop  
Galahad...or was that Arthur? mention his father made it that far  
Arthur mentioning his dog

Thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
